The SouthPark Chronicles
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: A collection of one-shots that will be centered around Kyle Broflovski, Chapters will vary from genre to genre, also keeping rating at M just to be safe for future chapters etc. Pairings will be decided with input from readers! Chapter 1: RYTHM.


Okay so I've decided while I sort things out I'll stick to one shots. Yes these will be centred around Kyle but there will be minor pairings and if you mention them in reviews I'll try my best to fit your favourites in! I do not own south park. Otherwise Kyle would lose the hat and become the (secret) sex god we know he is. Yes he will be paired with EVERYONE. Well unless its _**too**_freakish.

_Chapter 1: RHYTHM._

**1.) 'No rhythm. **_**No RHYTHM? **_**Well he'd show them…especially that fat ass Cartman!' "I love you Kenny McCormick. And I swear that I always will."**

Staring at the door in front of him Kyle felt considerately intimidated. Yes by a door. Giving an anguished sigh Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and was about to turn around and walk straight back home until a little voice in his head piped up. _'WHAT are you doing? You can't leave now if you leave right now then all those times Cartman's belittled you and your people he may as well have been right! We can do this! Besides remember why were doing this anyway? For Stan. Your super gay crush.' _I rolled my eyes at my completely douche-ish…self?

Shaking my head and deciding to suck it up I strided towards the large intimidating, fucking _**door**_, and proceeded to knock three times as loudly as I could in the freezing cold. As I waited for the owner of the doors to open up already the bitter wind only served to remind me that Christmas was just around the corner. Fan-_**Fucking**_-tastic! Now he'd probably get embarrassed like HELL at the big Christmas party and have to see Stan and Wendy sucking face for the entire evening! About to give up I kicked a bunch of snow and huffed angrily letting out a bunch of misty air float into the sky when the door opened…and hit Kenny right in the face.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Without thinking I leaned up on my tiptoes to brush the freezing snow off of Kenny's face, but when I noticed the giant Cheshire grin on his face I quickly leaned back and put respective distance between us so it didn't look like we were about too…_'No! Stan, remember! He's the one you like!_' Right…Stan. But…was Stan really the one that I liked? With a blush I began to try and think some sense into myself. This crush you've had on Kenny will pass soon enough, it's just a passing thing!

I was soon brought out of my spiralling thoughts by Kenny clearing his throat loudly with a fond smile on his handsome face. Kenny placed a hand on my face and I could feel the blood rushing to my face, as he leaned forward I made no effort to stop him and when he was _This Close._ He kissed my forehead. With an angry pout I swatted him on the arm and shouted something after him about me not being a child anymore. And as he walked away into his warm apartment after inviting me in I couldn't help but to wish, that he hadn't stopped. And I hated it.

But after closing the door and leaning over to rid myself of my snow drenched boots and jacket I sneaked a glance at Kenny once again and saw how the glow from the fire did nothing to compare to the warmth that was in his eyes as he watched me struggle with my other shoe and winter coat at the same time. _'Unhelpful bastard…' _was what I thought fondly as I gave another hop towards the small end table where I parked my butt down on it and abandoned my coat for the more trying task off the boot. After sighing and trying to blow my uncooperative crimson curls out of my eyes I didn't even notice Kenny kneeling down in front of me until he placed his hands on my leg and pulled my green matching boot off with ease revealing my odd choice of orange socks.

After looking surprised for a second amusement filled his blue eyes and he shot me an amused glance at which I glared playfully at him in return. But the look soon died on my face as my eyes stayed locked with Kenny's as I noticed his hand tracing soft touches on my leg the footwear long discarded, his eyes had always conveyed everything Kenny was thinking which was why they had been able to understand him so well as children, in Kenny's eyes I saw something that made me slightly uncomfortable. His eyes showed the usual kindness and their almost natural flirty look but there was something there, something dark and dangerous yet so tempting and against his better judgement it tempted Kyle to find out exactly what it was. But almost as soon as it came the look was gone and in place was his usual childish innocence.

Feeling bold after witnessing the strange emotion in Kenny's eyes he pressed his forehead to Kenny's and let they're noses touch gently and after a few more intense moments he murmured "Ken…I'm not sure what's going on with me right now but...I really want to kiss you right now." As Kenny gave a small smile I took that as permission and pressed my lips against Kenny's gently and that was all the conformation that he needed, enveloping me in his arms in a fierce embrace the kiss became deeper and certainly met no resistance from me as he lifted my legs to wrap around his waist and merely a slight squeak from me cupped my buttocks with his hands. I could feel his wolfish grin against my lips even as we kissed. "What about Stan Kyle…I'm not going to continue this if your just going to bail out on me afterwards. I'm serious about this."

Pulling back slightly I pouted at him in mock offence and the grin fell from his face pretty fast and to my great interest that…dangerous look had come back to his eyes…and I couldn't get enough. Pressing my face to his neck I started placing light kisses there until I got to his ear where I told him "Kenny I want to be with _**you**_ right now, Not Stan. Stan could never make me feel these things, he could never do _**this **_to me like you can Kenny!" I grinded my erection directly onto his and the response I got was immediate. Kenny bucked his hips and made a guttural noise from the back of his throat which only served to turn me on more. Rolling my head back I let out a short cry of pleasure which was followed by another as Kenny attacked my neck and somehow managed to get us to the living room where we toppled onto his couch with me trapped beneath him.

I locked my arms around Kenny's neck and crushed his mouth to mine in a bruising but intense kiss, his lower body pressed to mine which only served to increase my mounting pleasure as we occasionally grinded against each other through the bindings of our clothing. I licked my lips and nibbled slightly on my bottom lip taking it into my mouth to suck on it gently as I attempted to use one of my hands to undo the belt around Kenny's baggy jeans but he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head preventing me from using them to uncloth him. Not pleased in the slightest I began to squirm and buck against him in order for him to let me go, when I looked up at him I was surprised to see that he was literally _**eyeball fucking **_me for some reason. It wasn't until I realised it was because I was practically making out with myself that I realised why I smirked flirtily and blew him a mock kiss which made him grunt and look back into my eyes so he could say what he wanted too.

"Please Kyle before I fuck your brains out right here and now consenting or not, _**do you want me**_. Not just as some **fuck buddy**but as a lover and a partner." He tried to guard his expression in his eyes but after so many years of being around each other we all knew each other as well as ourselves, I could tell that his eyes were screaming _'Yes! PLEASE SAY YES!' _And as I looked at him, _**really**_ looked at him I didn't just see Kenny McCormick my best friend and flirt buddy. I saw Kenny McCormick the man who was offering me a chance at happiness and I realised that even if Stan had been available I would have chose Kenny in the end. This was the man I loved and wanted. So I told him so.

Looking straight into his eyes I spoke those immortal words without a moments hesitation, "I love you Kenny McCormick. And I swear that I always will." That was it. The sparks that had been passing between us simply burst into flames, burning bright with a passion neither of us knew possible. No more words were to be said actions would be all we needed from now on. As Kenny released my hands so he could slide his own hand up my shirt and over my taught stomach, the shirt was shortly pulled over my head leaving my top half bare and I decided I wanted us to be on even ground.

Leaning us both back onto the couch so that we were both sitting on our knees facing each other on the couch so there was no need to break the fervid caresses and kisses we placed on each other my hands sneaked to his waist where they swiftly removed his belts and hooking my thumbs into his belt loops I yanked them down to his knee's, with a growl Kenny broke the kiss to kick off his pants and then returned to showering my chest with warm kisses and gentle tweaks of my nipples to which I responded to by stroking his thighs and then when he placed his wet mouth over one of my erect nipples and flicked his tongue across the nub I grinded hard against him my hand momentarily trapped between them accidentally groping Kenny's member which gained a very _**positive**_ response from the blonde haired man above him.

Feeling my pulse spike and my blood rush I tentatively placed my hand on Kenny's erection over his boxers and gave a small squeeze, after being rewarded by another loud moan from Kenny I quickly yanked his boxers down and stared as Kenny's member sprang free and I could only mutter "Holy crap…Kenny that things huge!" to which he merely responded to with a gentle nip to my tender nipples and a quick whisper of _"Don't worry Kyle I'll be gentle.." _rolling my eyes I placed a tentative hand around the throbbing member of Kenny and began to stroke up and down the member slowly gaining speed so as not to make Kenny uncomfortable,

Apparently Kenny liked whatever it was I was doing as he once again paused from his ministrations which I was _not_ entirely happy about. But still I could tell that he was close to coming soon so I picked up the speed of my strokes and brought my other hand to gently grope his balls which picked up the response he had been waiting for in no time. "K-Kyle…I'm going too…Nnng!" And suddenly Kenny found his release and Kyle could only marvel at his face as euphoria hit him and he couldn't help but wish that he had somehow ensured his orgasm too, but that would come next when Kenny recovered from they're flurry of passion.

_THE END_


End file.
